


A stranded Bismuth

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Desolate planet, Gem Shards, Reforming, Shipwrecks, building, communicator, mention of Blue Diamond, mysterious alien species, sort of grim but ends on a light note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A Bismuth reforms and finds herself alone on a prospective colony.





	A stranded Bismuth

>Deep in space, on a world very far from Homeworld, floated a planet that had been intended as a prospective colony.   
>Upon the grim grey surface rested a single intact gem, a rainbow mix of colors forming an inward rectangular spiral.   
>The gemstone glowed as it rose gently into the air, a brilliant white silhouette erupting from the stone, the stone itself settling into the back of the gem's form.   
>The gem's form began to become more defined, her broad shoulders took shape, her arms and legs thickened out and became larger, more powerful. Her skin took on a blueish grey tone as thick blue overalls formed upon her body, a darker Blue Diamond emblem forming upon her chest. Her hair blossomed out into a rainbow tone of dreadlocks, shades of orange, yellow, pink, blue, green, and purple.   
>As her body finished forming, the Bismuth's form settled onto the grey ground below her. She opened her pinkish purple eyes and slowly looked around.   
>"What.....where is everyone? The last thing I remember is......ow!" The Bismuth rubbed her head as a sharp pain radiated in her mind as she tried to remember.   
>Vague memories started to come back to her. She saw herself and other Bismuths on the surface of the world, working on a grand spire for Blue Diamond.   
>She saw a dark shadow loom over them, a large vessel of some type, decidedly not of gem construction.   
>She remembered the figures that emerged from within the ship and descended on the planet as the sides of it opened up. The strange beings came in shades of blue, silver, and gold, each one matching the size of a Bismuth, with one figure behind them, a blend of all three colors and six times larger.   
>She remembered seeing the strange figures glide across the landscape silently, parts of their bodies billowing out and spreading across the land, changing the purple grass that had been on the planet into a grim grey behind them.   
>She remembered struggling with one of the gold ones, her hands passing right through its body, as if it wasn't really there. She remembered feeling cold as she felt something wrap around the gem on her back.   
>She remembered the pain she had felt as her gem was being ripped out of her body, and then......nothing.   
>The Bismuth snapped out of her memories and took another look around. The grey landscape stretched out before her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she caught sight of a pile of brilliant red shards laying on the ground. She carefully made her way over to the shards and picked them up.  
>Tears flowed in her eyes as she looked at the shards and shook her head. "Why? What were those things? Why did they do this to gems?!" Then a realization hit her. "Why......why did I survive?"  
>She dropped the shards in her hand to reached back to feel her gem, and it hit her. "My gem looks like it has a part out of it already.......that's why isn't it? I wonder if the other Bismuths survived too."   
>She took another look around her. "Am I.....the only one here? No, that can't be right. There has to be someone else."  
>The Bismuth began wandering across the desolate grey surface of the world, trying her best to ignore the other piles of glittering gem shards, looking for any sign of other survivors.   
>After fifteen minutes of walking in silence, she gasped as she caught sight of something in the distance, something that flooded her form with dread. She hastened her pace to close the distance between her and the object she spotted.   
>"No, nonononono! It can't be!" the Bismuth shouted out as she arrived in front of several crashed gem ships, pieces of the hulls scattered along the surface of the planet, wires sitting exposed in the open from where the metal had been ripped away. "The ships.....they're destroyed! I can't fix these! No no no no, there HAS to be a communicator I can use!"   
>The Bismuth traversed the twisted mangled wrecks of the eight gem ships in front of her, her dread growing with every corridor she looked in, every ship she finished searching. Her fears were confirmed when she finished searching the last of the crashed vessels.   
>"This....is a disaster! Nothing left functional except this outdated communicator! I never learned how to send calls on these, only answer them! I'm stuck here!" The Bismuth sunk to her knees upon the barren grey soil, crying as she curled up into a tight ball.   
>After an hour of crying, the Bismuth started to snap out of it, denial setting in. "No. No, it's, it's okay! The Diamonds wouldn't give up on a world so easily, w-would they? No, they, she's coming back! My Diamond is coming back, she has to be! Blue Diamond would never allow a world to slip from her grasp!"  
>The Bismuth laughed as she stood up. "Yes.....she'll be back! I, I have to make her proud! I have to continue making the colony, as much as I can! She's sure to reward me when she comes back!"  
>The Bismuth's laughter echoed across the plains as she started pushing the wreckage of the ships together, the communicator set out onto the dirt out of the way. She would spend the next five years gathering everything she could on the planet, building materials left behind, ship wrecks, large naturally occurring stones, and everything else she thought could be of use. Even the gem shards were gathered and contained, the Bismuth certain she could honor their deaths by using them in the buildings she would make.   
>The Bismuth started by sorting out all the blue materials she could, and using them to create a grand statue of Blue Diamond, blue shards inserted into her eyes and pressed together onto her chest to make her eyes and her gem shine in the light.   
>Next she built an arena for Quartz soldiers to fight in, the flooring lined with gem shards, a grim reminder of the fate a gem would suffer if she was defeated outside the arena.  
>From there, The Bismuth built spire after spire, spiraling out from the grand statue of Blue Diamond. Each tower was a little taller than the last, the tops connected by a path leading from tower top to tower top, stretching higher and higher into the heavens.   
>The Bismuth continued building for five thousand years until at last, her materials were almost depleted. She was left with a small pile of materials and the communicator she had set aside all those years ago. She carried the communicator with her as she walked from the top of the smallest spire up the paths that connected them together, until she reached the end, the top of the grandest spire she ever built. From the top of the spire, the Bismuth could look over and meet the gaze of the statue she had built of her Diamond.  
>The Bismuth put the communicator down, turned to the statue, and did her best salute. "My Diamond, oh my Diamond, I have done everything I can for this world! Please, please come back, please reclaim it, please tell me how proud you are of me!" The Bismuth shouted out, her voice ringing far and wide along the planet, and then......silence.  
>The Bismuth slumped down and curled up again, She was out of things to do. She couldn't tear her creations down, she didn't have enough to build anything else. She was now lost on what she could do.  
>Suddenly, the silence on the planet was broken by the sound of static coming from the communicator. "-read me. If any gem is receiving this transmission, respond if you can read me!"  
>The Bismuth eagerly grabbed at the communicator and answered it. "Yes, YES! I read you, this is Bismuth.....oh shoot I can't remember my cut! Please, tell me you can hear me!"   
>The voice on the other end answered. "I read you Bismuth. Have you heard about what's going on?"  
>"No, I haven't heard anything in five thousand years! I've been stuck alone on this planet, Colony.......code 53 Blue in the Crystal Star System!"  
>"Stars, there was a survivor on that planet?! I'm so sorry to hear you've been there alone all this time!"   
>"Forget that, it's fine, you can come get me now, right?! Please, please come get me, I'm out of materials, I can't build anything else!"   
>"We'll be right there Bismuth. Standby, and we'll fill you in on what you've missed when we arrive. A......lot has changed over the last five thousand years."  
>Relief flooded through the Bismuth's form. She cried once more, this time tears of joy running down her face. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was glad she was finally being found. She could show her Diamond what she had accomplished.


End file.
